1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device which is utilized for hanging a helmet, especially a motorcycle helmet, when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The helmet to be worn in driving a motorcycle is designed to have a pot-like hollow body that has a wearing opening for the head, a window that opens at the front surface of the body and a transparent plate attached to the window.
As a hook for hanging and fixing a motorcycle helmet as described above, there is conventionally utilized an L-like ordinary type of hook fixed on a wall surface and curved upwardly as shown in FIG. 4, but when an upper part of the wearing opening (B) of a helmet (A) is hung on this conventional hook, the wearing opening (B) is almost covered by the wall surface (W) as shown in the drawing. This means that there is no space between the end surface of the wearing opening (B) of the helmet and the wall surface (W). Thus, when the helmet (A) is taken off of the hook (H), there exists no handhold for holding the helmet. As a result, there is the disadvantage that it is necessary to lift up the helmet by both hands.